


my name is no my sign is no

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Fluff and Crack, M/M, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minghao just needed to take seungkwan to dominos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a actual situation that happened to me and my sister last night at dominos i went inside and a boy came and hit on her it was too funny not to write a fic about it

minghao hated he was the only one who had a car on campus. he hated how none of his friends parents thought it was good idea to have a car.

he was the resident designated driver, the taxi driver. anything you could think of. but it was nice to collect money from his friends for "gas". 

it was near midnight and seungkwan called minghao asking for a "favor". 

"can you take me to dominos"

"what the fuck?" 

"please! hansol burned dinner and we're STARVING." seungkwan pleads. 

"ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU MAKING DINNER."

"HYUNG. PLEASE. WE ARE WILLING TO PAY $25 FOR GAS. SINCE I KNOW DOMINOS IS FAR FROM THE CAMPUS AND JUST PLEASE HELP." 

minghao rolls his eyes so hard, they could have gotten stuck in his head. he couldn't pass up the unreasonable amount of gas money.

yet, he was so comfy in his bed with his food and was ready for bed. but seungkwan wouldn't stop pleading and whining at the end. 

"fine. meet me by the parking garage in 10." minghao sneers.

seungkwan and hansol cheer on the end before ending the call. minghao pulls himself out of bed. he finds his tangerine colored hat on his nightstand and pulls it tightly on his head.

he jumped around a little to wake himself up before grabbing his keys. he couldn't be too upset, he was getting $25 for 15 minute drive. 

seungkwan was leaning against the hood of minghao's KIA. he was wearing jean shorts and a too big of sweatshirt. he looked as if he just woke up too. 

"hi hyungie!" seungkwan smiles waving at minghao. minghao rolls his eyes at him before unlocking his car. 

"so you wanna tell me why you were tryna make dinner before midnight?" minghao yawns as he starts up his car. 

"hansol was trying to make us dinner cause i got out of my music class later. it was a sweet gesture but he fell asleep and the oven was blaring. i come back to the dorm and the fire department was lecturing hansol." seungkwan sighs, "he almost burned the dormitory down."

minghao groans, "you guys are such babies." 

"you're only a year older, hyung." seungkwan retorts, "don't act supreme." 

"you are riding in MY car. I can act however I want." minghao says, "let me be, mhm?" 

the two sing along to the radio till they arrive at dominos. minghao was blinded by a flash from a car parked on the opposite side. 

"are they going to move? it's fucking past midnight why are their brights on?" minghao sneers, "nobody can see!"

"hyung just turn here!" seungkwan says, he pats on minghao's shoulder as he pulls in.

"I'll be back." seungkwan smiles, minghao nods as seungkwan runs into dominos. 

minghao turns off the ignition and lowly plays his music on his phone. the car with the bright lights pulls slowly up to minghao blaring a drake song that minghao loved. 

he looked over to see a boy smiling and moving to the groove of the song. minghao waves at him, he wasn't going to be rude. 

minghao scrolls through his instagram feed and snapchat stories. jeonghan and seungcheol were on date and broadcasting their love to the entire campus. 

seokmin and soonyoung were at some party. junhui was doing something with his frat. chan was at dance practice with his dance team. jihoon was vocal training with jisoo. hansol was pouting on snapchat about how the fire department scolded him. 

minghao jumped at the knocking on his window, the stranger from the car had gotten out his car. he motioned minghao to roll down his window. 

minghao shook his head, "no" he mouthed to the stranger. 

but with the constant clicking, minghao rolled down a bit of the window. the stranger smiled fondly at minghao.

"how are you?" the stranger asks, he was cute but god minghao was so tired. 

"okay. and you?" 

"i was just visiting a co worker!" 

"cool cool."

"so what's your name?" the stranger asks, "I'm Mingyu." 

minghao groans loudly, he knew where this was going. 

"uh." minghao sighs, "what do you need?" 

"just wanna get to know you a little better. I was pulling off and I got a glimpse of you in your car and thought you were so gorgeous." mingyu states with a smug smile.

It was ... midnight. pitch black. The only light mingyu could see minghao with is his phone light that was nearly dim. he could have looked completely different then what mingyu assumed he looked like. 

plus he was wearing a hat covering half of his face. how would he know if he was "drop dead gorgeous"? 

"that's cool." minghao said, "I am pretty cute." 

mingyu nods in agreement, "so. I was wondering if there's any chance for us to get to know each other. I could get your number?" 

"you don't even know my name." 

"that's why i think you should tell me, mhm? we can get to know each other! I'm Mingyu! I'm 20. I'm a rapper and I also work here and at the hospital." 

minghao cocks his eyebrow, "okay?" 

"what are you so closed in?" mingyu asks leaning closer to minghao's window. 

"It's dark. I don't know you? that's kind of dangerous don't you think?" minghao asks, "we don't know each other at all." 

"that's why i wanna get to know you, cutie! you know my age, my name, where I work and what I do. Do I not look like a trustworthy sweet person?" 

minghao gazes upon mingyu's apperance, he was in tea hospital scrubs. his black hair was flat upon his skull, he wore circular specs that were balanced on his nose. 

"Here's the thing, mingyu. I've religiously watched criminal minds since the age of 12. Law and Order is my moms favorite show. I watch lifetime movies with my roommate. I know a thing or two about murders. The nicest, most intimidating people could be murderers. It isn't about looks. My roommate could kill me if he wanted too! and I actually know him. A murderer could be anybody." minghao tells him.

seungkwan is on his way back to the car with a pout. 

"is that your boyfriend?" mingyu asks 

minghao being half awake and stupid when he's tired doesn't think before he can speak. 

"that's my friend." minghao mutters, quickly regretting his decision. 

"hyung! we ordered at the wrong one but i ordered here and he said it'd take 15-20 minutes." seungkwan pouts, "I'm sorry. I can add $5 to your gas money." 

minghao shook his head, "it's okay. don't worry."

minghao was only thinking about it was 20 extra minutes of mingyu's shameless flirting. 

"hey! do you think your hyung should take my number?" mingyu asks, "what's your opinion?"

minghao gives a helpless look to seungkwan, "I mean if he wants too yeah."

mingyu cocks his head confusingly before seungkwan continues, "if my hyung is comfortable taking your number. I say he does it. but if he isn't. then don't make him take it? him being comfortable is the most important thing."

mingyu nods so fast though that minghao thought his neck was going to break. "I agree! being comfortable is the most important thing." 

"thanks." minghao tells him, "you should probably just wait inside soon. you'd want to get it warm right?" 

seungkwan nods. "but I think your hyung should take my number. I'm a pretty comfortable guy." 

"And with me being respectful with your comfort. you can sleep on it and die it is all the same thing." mingyu says. 

"I CAN'T WAKE UP TOMORROW? I GOTTA SLEEP AND DIE IF I DON'T TAKE IT?" minghao gasps, he makes seungkwan chuckle in the passenger seat. 

mingyu's lips jut out in disappointment, "I didn't mean that. Just like its all inevitable. sleep and death." 

"we got a frequent poetry slam attendee here." seungkwan snorts 

"what do you do at Sangmyung?" mingyu asks, "that's the shirt right?" 

"No. Sangmyung is blue. I'm wearing purple hence I go to Seoul National University." minghao corrected, he was proud of his college. 

"What do you do there, handsome?" mingyu asks, "like your major?"

"I strip." minghao says confidently. 

seungkwan snorts before exiting the car to get his and vernon's food. 

"What?" mingyu asks confused. 

"I'm kidding. I'm a dance major."

"Mhm. I bet I could make you feel good after a long day of dance." mingyu says, "massage your feet. take real good care of you." 

minghao scowls at that comment, "One, I can take care of myself damn well. Two, I've been dancing since I was 6. I have dancer feet. scabbed, calloused, scaring feet. you really wanna touch that?" 

"ew God." mingyu groans.

"anything else you wanna pitch in your flirting? mhm?" 

"I just wanna let you know. I'm a successful college student. I don't have kids. No baby mom drama. I'm single. I'm paying for everything. No debt." 

"What if I loved a man with debt, kids and baby mama drama? I live for that mess." minghao sneers, "it's my favorite." 

"I mean I want kids! Just not ya know? I just don't want you to think I'm a bum." mingyu tells him, "to think you don't have to take care of somebody."

"you're very open." minghao laughs which makes mingyu smile brighter. 

"So I still think you should take my number. Or I take yours."

"I'm not wanting a serious relationship, mingyu." minghao tells him. he was enjoying his college years freely, he had time to meet a significant other. he just really didn't want too. 

"hey! either am i. but if we're both lonely one night and I could get you from campus. Take you on a movie date. Get food?" mingyu questions, "nothing serious."

"Already planning dates for us? Wow, you know how to swoon a guy." minghao gasps dramatically. 

"I'm really trying! Are you just yanking my chain or what not?" 

"Yank yank." minghao says pretending to yank a invisible chain. 

"you're really coming off as a dick. this isn't a sarcastic, sexy sarcasm." 

"dude, im sorry i just have a dry sense humor." minghao chuckles, "I'm sorry."

"I have one too. But you're making this hard." mingyu pouts, "I'm really trying."

seungkwan finally returns with their food with the help of a worker. he walks side by side with the worker. 

"I'm sorry my friend is harassing you, dude. He's very persistent. Mingyu why don't you go home?" the raven haired stranger says, "just leave."

mingyu rolls his eyes, "wonwoo hyung! just finish work!"

wonwoo waves goodbye before going back into dominos. seungkwan buckles safely in the front seat, he is still shocked to see mingyu there.

"so are you gonna take my number?" mingyu asks again with a small smile. 

"let me consult with my witness." minghao says as he puts up his window. minghao turns towards seungkwan who had a slice of pizza hanging in his mouth.

"Should I give him my number or take his and decide if I should actually call him?" minghao asks, "it's not like he's ugly but you know how I feel about getting hit on".

seungkwan nods, "I say take his number. it's safer and more comfortable for you. We can also leave quicker."

minghao agrees with seungkwan and rolls down his window. mingyu arches a brow awaiting for the answer.

minghao pulls out his phone and lets mingyu type his number in, minghao's phone light lit up mingyu's face. he's never seen anybody so genuinely happy over a number. 

mingyu says goodbye to seungkwan and minghao. he thanks him for his number and drives off first. 

"FUCK HE WAS SO HOT." seungkwan screams, "if you don't fuck him I will."

"you want me to tell that to hansol?" minghao threatens with a crimson face. 

 

the next day, minghao gets a text. 

"your friend got my number from you and sent me yours and told me to text you. what's up cutie? ;)" 

and minghao has never wanted to kill anybody more than he wanted to kill boo seungkwan.


	2. a touch, a kiss, a whisper of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao steps out his comfort zone and goes on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highly requested here is gyuhao's date!

minghao: i think im going to die

seungkwan: it's a date stop being dramatic

junhui: if i recall you were crying before you went on your first date with hansol

seungkwan: SHUT THE FUCKUP

hansol: aw cute

hansol: you're going to be fine you got the mace right?

junhui: who gave him mace?

minghao: jihoon did

jihoon: better safe than sorry

jisoo: where are you now minghao?

minghao: im at the park waiting for mingyu

seungkwan: good luck!

hansol: don't die!

jihoon: use the mace if you have too!

jisoo: have fun

junhui: see if he has cute friends!

minghao: junhui shut up bye

minghao locks his phone to look up and try and find mingyu. it's been two weeks since minghao met mingyu in a parking lot.

after a week of convincing and bothering minghao about a date. he finally agreed to have a nice casual in public date with him.

"minghao!" he calls out, he sees mingyu's figure from across the park field. 

he wore a pinstripe blazer over a loose fitting white v neck and matching slacks. he had ray bands on and some fancy shoes that minghao couldn't pronounce. 

he looked like he came out of a magazine shoot and minghao looked like he just woke up. 

he wore a simple red and blue flannel and white shirt with jeans. but he couldn't compare to mingyu's runaway looks and it kind of pissed him off.

"you look great!" mingyu says, "here i got you some flowers."

minghao realizes he got minghao a bouquet of gardenias. they were minghao's favorite flowers and represent luck.

"you remembered?" minghao says, "how'd you remember i have a showcase today?"

mingyu flushes as he handed over the bouquet, "i had a reminder set for you. are you excited for the showcase? it's you and chan right?"

"yep. we're doing a michael jackson inspired dance. it's at 7pm. if you want to come but i mean you don't have to. have you ever been to a dance showcase?" 

mingyu shakes his head as he sits with minghao on the bench. his cologne smelled like mint and vanilla it was intoxicating to him. 

"no, my friends all rap or either act or sing. not many of us dance like that." mingyu explains, "it's not our scene."

"your scene? it sounds like you just don't have rhythm to commit to being a dancer." minghao sneers

"hey don't be like that. im just saying we dance but not as well as you." mingyu says with a smile, "nobody can be as good as you, minghao." 

minghao rolls his eyes as he stands up, "come on let's go eat im hungry."

"what do you want to go eat?" mingyu asks, "we can go get any type of food."

"let's go get chinese." minghao says, "i miss home right now."

"where are you originally from again?" mingyu asks, "i can never remember the name."

"anshan, liaoning, china. it translates to the "sea city" so we love sea food at least that's me." minghao smiles, even though the talk about home was usually sad for him.

he could tell mingyu wanted to ask why he relocated to korea. a lot of people wonder the same thing but he never really had an answer for it.

"do you have a favorite restaurant you'd like to go too? ill buy if you treat me to the best chinese restaurant. deal?" mingyu asks, "it's your day."

minghao tried to not flush at mingyu's commentary. he thought mingyu's shameless flirting died the first day they met. 

but his flirting has increased and it was making minghao annoyed. how is somebody this flirtatious?

"i have a question." mingyu asks, "why do you have mace in your back pocket?"

minghao groans loudly as he reaches at his pocket, "because. my friends are worried."

mingyu cocks his head, "why? ive met most of them."

"not jihoon hyung though. he gave it to me and he was worried. because like i don't go on dates and i usually tend to myself. and he was worried i was doing this." minghao says, "he just wanted me to be okay."

mingyu sighs, "i understand this is out your comfort zone. but you know how insulting it is to see somebody who you really care about bring mace on your first date?"

"hey! i wasn't going to use it. he just told me to bring it incase it goes downhill. kinda like how it is now?" minghao blushes, he felt really stupid for even going on this date. 

"it isn't going downhill, minghao. just toss the mace and we can move on?" mingyu asks, his tanned cheeks started to flush under the sun. 

minghao tossed the can of mace in the nearby trashcan, "good?" 

mingyu nods, "good."

the silence was bothering to minghao. he felt bad not about bringing mace but felt bad that mingyu saw it. 

mingyu was nice to minghao and put up with all his weird antics. he cared a lot minghao and he knew that but didn't know how to get used to that. 

"can we stop being awkward i can't breathe." mingyu blurts, "this isn't the first time we've both done something out of comfort zone."

that was true. mingyu later told minghao the first day they met in dominos. that was leap of faith and confidence for him. mingyu was as nervous as minghao but he didn't even come off nervous whatsoever. 

"i still can't believe that day you hit on me that it was your first time ever doing that. you did it so smoothly."

"so you think im smooth?" mingyu winks as he links arms with minghao. 

"not when you do this." minghao sneers, "makes me feel like a married couple." 

"we could always be married." mingyu sings, "you could be the straw to my berry." 

"god you're so fucking cheesy." minghao laughs, "i know what song you're talking about."

the two continue to walk with linked arms no matter how it made minghao feel. he couldn't deny how comfortable and warm he felt being this close to mingyu.

"here we are. a gem of a chinese restaurant." minghao smiles, "ever been?"

"jonny dumpling?" mingyu reads aloud, "is it just all dumplings?"

minghao shakes his head as he takes mingyu's hand to lead him in. he still felt guilty for not trusting mingyu fully so he wanted to jump out his comfort zone for a little. 

it wasn't too packed and it had open seats outside. he liked eating outside the best plus it was a very nice day. 

"so what's the best thing to get here?" mingyu asks pushing his sunglasses onto to his head. 

he even looked like a model doing that. how the fuck does he do that?

"boiled shrimp and pork is good." minghao mummers, "anything really."

"how do you say that in mandarin?" mingyu asks, "tell me your mother language, babe."

minghao holds his cheeks to hide his blush, "shaomai." 

"shaomai?" mingyu reports, "shaomai." 

"well done! your pronunciation is really good, mingyu!" minghao grins, "im impressed." 

it was mingyu's turn to blush and minghao was very excited to see him blush for a change. he was tired of always be flustered.

"one of my friends are chinese so i picked up on what he says." mingyu tells him, "i learned the pronunciation."

"who else do you know who's chinese? wow i thought i was different." minghao fake cries, "thought i was special."

mingyu rolls his eyes, "his name is junhui wen. he's a bit older than the both of us!"

minghao lets out a loud groan, "you know junhui!?"

"YOU KNOW JUNHUI!?" mingyu attracting the customers, he covers his mouth and minghao apologizes for him. 

"how do you know junhui?" mingyu whispers this time.

"we go to the same school and we are chinese students. chinese students stick together in this big world." minghao says, "also he saved me from busting my ass in front of this dude i thought was cute at the time."

mingyu scowls, "who was it?"

"calm yourself ya big baby. he's my best friend now. how do you know junhui?" minghao asks, "tell me the story."

mingyu smiles, "our frats are really close. we met through mutual friends and parties."

minghao nods, maybe that's why mingyu was constantly cheesy because junhui was the same way. all the frats that in the area are constantly flirty. 

"i didn't know you were a frat. but looking at you now i can see frat all over you." minghao says, "the pure image of a frat boy."

"i am insulted." mingyu gasps dramatically, "not all frats are the same people."

"i like frats, mingyu." he laughs, "don't be so dramatic."

mingyu rolls his eyes as the waitress shows up to get their orders. minghao orders for the two managing to get mingyu the best things to offer. also because minghao wasn't buying their meals and he was hungry. 

"you spoke so fast." mingyu gasps, "i wish i was bilingual." 

minghao shrugs it was one of his many talents. he didn't like to brag but he was a very talented individual.

"you can always work on it! if you want to learn mandarin ask me. junhui only speaks it rarely and i try to speak it as often as i can." minghao explains, "i love my native language."

mingyu nods, "i love listening to it. junhui speaks it when he's drunk and it sounds so cool even though it's slurred."

minghao laughs along with him he knew exactly what he was speaking about. junhui's drunken mandarin was the best he sounded like an older chinese woman with her mouth full. 

"it's hilarious. that's why i love getting drunk with him." mingyu smiles, he looked really nice when he smiled but minghao wouldn't say anything to him about that. 

the waitress came back with boiled shrimp and pork, dumpling soup, and spicy tofu rice with pork. it was some of minghao's favorite meals and he wanted to share some of his background with mingyu. 

"what's this?" mingyu asks pointing to the tofu rice, "is that tofu?"

"yeah. do you like tofu?" minghao asks with a mouth filled with shrimp. 

"it's okay. not my favorite but ill try it again for you." mingyu grins as he takes the biggest chunk of tofu. 

minghao had the cup of water propped for him if he didn't take a liking to the tofu. minghao watches mingyu cutely crinkle his nose as he chewed the tofu. 

"it looks like you don't enjoy it. here ya go you big baby." minghao chuckles, he hands over the water and a napkin. 

"i really tried to swallow it. don't call my efforts were big and it took a lot of heart." mingyu pouts, "at least acknowledge my efforts, minghao ah."

minghao pats his hand softly, "your efforts are counted for, mingyu." 

mingyu smiles widely at the touch which makes minghao move his hand quickly. the two are happily and engaged in conversation was much as they could with their mouths filled with food. 

"where to next?" mingyu asks

"since i picked our eating place. you think of what we could do?" minghao suggests, "cause im running blank." 

mingyu takes out his phone to make a phone call. minghao wasn't quick enough to see who it was too.

so he took his phone out to see their group chat. 

junhui: wait minghao went on a date w mingyu?

seungkwan: did he not tell you?

hansol: i thought chinese students stuck together forever

jihoon: is that why you're always up jisoo's ass bc you both are foreigners

jisoo: he's not up my ass 

hansol: ^

seungkwan: yea it was mingyu think his last name is kim 

junhui: oh fuck

jisoo: what

seungkwan: ?

hansol: ??

jisoo: what junhui

minghao: he knows mingyu they're friends

junhui: remember how i said see if he has cute friends guess i am the cute friend

seungkwan: shut the fuck up junhui

hansol: how's the date going minghao?

jihoon: did you have to use the mace

minghao: he saw the mace and had me throw it away it was really embarrassing 

jisoo: this is why i carry a bag

junhui: a purse

hansol: actually it's a satchel junhui hyung learn some culture 

junhui: is it just get mad at junhui day?

minghao: EXCUSE ME. we're talking about me

jihoon: where did you guys go to eat

jisoo: bet it was jonny dumpling

minghao: YOU RIGHT

minghao: but hey he's off the phone so imma leave again bye 

minghao slides his phone in his back pocket, "junhui hyung says i should take you to a zoo or an aquarium. because since you have a showcase soon i shouldn't strain you out too much." 

"that was surprisingly nice of him to say." minghao scoffs, "he just realized we were on a date together."

mingyu laughs, "how many other mingyu's does he know?"

minghao laughs along with him as the two haul a cab, he told the cab to be able to take him to the nearest aquarium. 

minghao liked the aquariums. it was relaxing to see all the fishes and other creatures swimming and just relaxing. he just didn't know if mingyu would enjoy himself. 

it felt as if this date was centered more around what minghao wanted to do rather than mingyu wanted.

"are you sure you want to go to an aquarium? i mean i feel like this date is more about me and what i want to do. rather than it is about the both of us." minghao sighs, "it should be even."

mingyu laughs and confidently grasps minghao's hand into his, "all i wanted to do was go on a date with you. that's what im doing. and i know it took a lot for you to be able to go on this date with me so i wanted it to be memorable for you."

"i wanted this date to be around what you're comfortable doing. since this was a big step out of your comfort zone. i wanted you to be relaxed." mingyu smiles, "are you okay with that?"

minghao nods as tries to hide his face from the blush creeping up his neck. how did mingyu have the ability to make him flush like a school girl. this shit was annoying. 

"you blush a lot." mingyu says with a smirk, "it's cute."

"i know marital arts keep talking and i will not be afraid to use it." minghao threatens, "i really will."

mingyu chuckles as he tightens the grip on minghao's hand. he traces minghao's knuckles softly throughout the car ride. minghao loved it, he just wish his face didn't show it. 

the two arrive at a local aquarium still hand and hand. minghao kind of wanted to die from the attention.

"don't be nervous, it's your day." mingyu says as he drags minghao to the ticket booth. they got tickets for a tour to show them all the aquarium. 

minghao didn't even realize how long they were holding hands until he had to unlatch to sign a subscription for the jellyfish updates. they were cool and pretty and flexible. reminded him of himself. 

"did you enjoy the tour?" minghao asks, "like did you have a favorite part?"

"the fishes! i love fishes they're cool and so interesting. i used to want to be a scuba diver when i was younger." mingyu admits, "so i used to study fishes constantly."

"that's so cute." minghao mummers absentmindedly 

"you think that's cute?" mingyu asks, "interesting."

"whatever so tell me how you ended up working in a hospital, being a rapper, working in dominos and balancing college and a frat?" minghao asks, he wasn't in a frat but he was in college and he had a job and his dance team.

he thought that was stressful as it was. but mingyu had three jobs and school. how was he so easy going?

"my dad works in the hospital and so i thought it'd be a good pathway. i love writing music. me and my friends all rap together. my friend who also raps with me works in dominos. wonwoo remember? and my frat is my family. and school is just school. im good at school." mingyu tells minghao, "i guess have a stable support system helps. what about you?" 

"ive always danced even back home in china. i wouldn't give up dancing ever. school is ya know just school. i work at a cat cafe with my friend jisoo. so my life isn't really as jam packed as yours." minghao smiles

the two return to the park where they first met at. it was time for minghao to depart and prepare for his dance showcase.

"are you going to come?" minghao asks softly, "watch me dance?"

mingyu nods and pats minghao's cheek, "i wouldn't miss it for the world. get home safely okay? i had fun today."

"me too. see you later!" minghao says with a smile as he runs to catch the nearest train.

minghao couldn't breathe when he returned to his dorm. jihoon cocked his eyebrow whenever he had returned.

"you okay? you're sweating." jihoon asks looking up from his book. 

"i can't BREATHE." minghao yells, "i really CAN'T." 

jihoon takes his left earbud out and sets down his literature book. he turns directly to face minghao. he did this to show to minghao he had his full attention. 

"mingyu is coming to my dance showcase. he's going to be in the audience. watching me dance. he's NEVER watched me dance." minghao says, "i am STRESSED."

"why. you invited him? you didn't think he'd go?" jihoon asks quietly 

"NO!" minghao yells

"he likes you and wants to support you. calm down. and go get ready and practice with chan you have your showcase soon. we'll be in the front okay?" jihoon says, he quickly puts his earbuds in before minghao can say anything. 

minghao groans as he stomps towards his room to go get ready. he collects his stage outfit and puts it on anxiously.

it kind of looked like something mingyu wore today. he was wearing a pinstripe suit on their date and minghao had to wear one for his stage. he had on an opposite color black and white striped shirt underneath and a white tie.

chan suggested they wore thigh bands to give off a real michael jackson feel. minghao on the other hand hated how it made his leg feel but he couldn't avoid chan's pout. 

he ties up the loafers he borrowed from junhui and starts to mess up his hair a little. a noona at their dance company said they'd do their makeup so he didn't have to worry about that. 

minghao reminds jihoon to be at the hall exactly at 7pm before running out. him and chan had to rehearse a few more times and minghao wanted to make sure he wouldn't puke.

"so is your boyfriend coming?" chan asks, "i haven't met him yet."

"shut the hell up unless you want to dance alone." minghao threatens, "he isn't my boyfriend."

"yet." chan giggles as the announcer calls them to the stage. the two take the stage and minghao can see mingyu with their friends and he's holding yet another bouquet.

after the two finish their stages, minghao and chan run to greet everybody. mingyu manages to get minghao alone for a quick second. 

"you were AMAZING." he smiles as he hands him a bouquet of roses. minghao could hear his friends making kissing noises in the distance. 

"thank you. thank you so much. your support meant a lot." minghao blushes, he hoped that people just thought it was because he danced not cause of mingyu. 

"you looked really good out there."

"you look really good right here." minghao says, "what else do you have in store to congratulate me?"

mingyu steps forward closer getting rid of the gap between the two. his chest was rising against mingyu's broad one. his large hand was placed softly on minghao's neck. he really couldn't breathe.

all minghao could hear was his heart in his ears and feel the warmth of mingyu's kiss.

"congratulations." mingyu smiles as he kisses minghao again but slightly harder and with more passion.

and minghao thought maybe dating mingyu in the future wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys ~ i haven't updated in forever bc i just started school and im working a lot and so it's hard for me to find time to write but i just had a 3 day weekend and so i wrote tons
> 
> also minghao and chan danced to dangerous by MJ and wore taemin's danger outfit how clever am i 
> 
> also idk if universities in korea have frats but frats are always fun to write so :)


	3. two is company three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao decided to yet AGAIN step out his comfort zone. he is truly on a roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to me gyuhao will never die this series will probably never die

this time minghao did something unimaginable. he asked mingyu on a date. that's right! he did it. 

he doesn't remember exactly how he asked him on a date. it was along the line of talking about movies and he said "we should go see one together. like a date." 

and that's when he knew he probably should have just asked over text. because mingyu didn't let him go for 20 minutes even when he had to pee. 

"I AM SO EXCITED." mingyu yelled outside of minghao's bathroom, he was just so excited about it and minghao thought it was kind of cute.

the two found a date to go see the movie and a perfect time. mingyu kisses minghao's head before practically running out of his dorm. 

"why was he so giddy? i was trying to sleep and all i heard was him running around and screaming." jihoon groans from the kitchen. 

"i asked him out on a date." minghao says

"what?"

"a date?" minghao repeats confused, "ya know where you and somebody you like go o-"

"i know what a date is you dick. im just saying you managed to ask him out on a date?" jihoon yawns, "im surprised."

"is that something you don't see me doing?" minghao sighs, was he really that sheltered people are surprised he could ask somebody out on a date?

"it's something i didn't think you'd do so quickly but hey it's new." jihoon smiles as he takes a bowl of cereal into his room. 

minghao arches his eyebrow he didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. he tries to return to studying but his phone starts to buzz uncontrollably. 

jihoon: minghao is growing up

junhui: i heard

seungkwan: what happened?

hansol: ^

jisoo: ? 

junhui: he asked mingyu out on a date

hansol: you're definitely lying that's like saying i can sing better than seungkwan aka something that will never happen 

seungkwan: or that junhui is funny 

jisoo: seungkwan can't sing 

hansol: jisoo can dance

jihoon: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN LMAO

minghao: CAN YOU GUYS IDK STOP BULLYING ME FOR TWO SECONDS 

hansol: hyung

seungkwan: did it really happen 

jisoo: ^ 

minghao: yeah

junhui: TOLD YOU

jihoon: how did you know find out so quick junhui hyung 

junhui: mingyu called me screaming about it 

minghao: he's so cute >:( 

jisoo: gross

seungkwan: quit he's happy

hansol: ^ 

jihoon: double gross 

minghao: you guys are just bitter and single 

junhui: you're technically not even officially mingyu's boyfriend dumbass you're just going out on dates and kissing aka honeymoon phase

[minghao has removed junhui from the conversation]

minghao: now that that's done. what's a good movie we should see? 

jisoo: just look what's out and then you can decide! i don't like going to the movies im usually broke

minghao rolls his eyes as he tosses his phone onto the couch. his friends weren't helping and he was tired of the endless bullying. 

maybe he could ask seungcheol or jeonghan. they're a happy practically married couple. plus minghao found out that mingyu was actually friends with seungcheol.

so now minghao knows if they ever date he won't be afraid of him getting along with his friends. minghao reaches across the couch to retrieve his phone.

minghao: are you home?

jeonghan: yea im at seungcheol's apartment

minghao: shocker be over in five

minghao leaves a note for jihoon that he was going to receive help from people who would care. 

seungcheol's apartment wasn't too far from the dorms. he used to be over there a lot when jihoon would piss him off. which is still a thing but he realized he could save the time and ignore jihoon.

"love birds it's me!" minghao half sings, "open up!"

jeonghan was the one to open the door, he looked like he just woke up but he still looked handsome. how annoying. 

"you woke me up it better be good." jeonghan yawns, "we're in seungcheol's room."

"aw you guys had a group nap." minghao coos, he couldn't even hate their relationship it was really cute. 

seungcheol was propped against the headboard and he was shirtless. minghao sat at the end of the bed as he disgustingly watched jeonghan cuddling back into seungcheol.

"do you need help with your movie date?" seungcheol asks

"is this just something the whole damn campus knows?" minghao groans embarrassingly, "but yes i do."

"mingyu came over here before you did. he really likes you, minghao. he's kind of like a love sick puppy. he was jumping around so much." jeonghan smiles, "it's so cute."

"what'd he say?" 

"stuff like 'i wonder what movie he's gonna pick for us to see?' or 'wonder what we're going to do' or 'he's so cute you should have seen him ask me out he was blushing to his ears' he was gushing." seungcheol teases, "really cute."

"i wasn't blushing to my ears." minghao mumbles

"you're doing it now, dumbass." jeonghan says, "but i say go see a scary movie."

"why?" minghao asks, "does he like them?"

"God no. but he'll cuddle into you that's what i did with seungcheol when he asked me out to the movies. he loved it." jeonghan smiles as he kissed seungcheol softly.

"it was nice. it's very cliche but it works!" 

"im going to die." minghao sighs, "i don't like them either."

"then you'll both cuddle into each other!" jeonghan gasps, "even better!" 

"or you could go see a comedy? mingyu loves those. he isn't really picky with movies. he's going out on another date with you he will be over the moon the entire time." seungcheol tells him, "just don't stress a lot."

"you're telling the wrong person to not be stressed about this. but thank you." minghao smiles as he gets off of the bed. 

"heading out?" jeonghan questions, "so soon?"

"yeah i gotta plan this date. it'll be this weekend." minghao says, he waves goodbye to the happy two.

minghao has 4 days to plan the most perfect date for mingyu. he could do this. right? 

those four days went by quicker than minghao imagined and he was stressed. he was sitting in his bedroom rechecking his outfit four more times. 

he was wearing some white basketball jersey that hansol had gotten him for his birthday last year with a black shirt underneath. 

jihoon told him to wear his ripped black skinny jeans and some nikes to give him that "edge". he didn't know what the fuck that meant but he went with it.

his bangs were getting too long to the point they were covering his eyebrows but yet again he didn't care. he tried calming himself down but he was just so anxious.

he had to be leaving soon to go pick mingyu up but he couldn't find himself leaving the comforter of his room. 

"MINGHAO."

"HYUNG." 

minghao was confused at who was whining for him because only person who was here was him.

"seungkwan?" he asks as he leaves his room.

he finds seungkwan standing in his living space. his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were puffy. 

his fists were bawled into the sleeves of his grey hoodie. he looked like a baby. 

"hyung," seungkwan whimpers as he flops onto the couch.

"why are you crying?" minghao asks as he joins him on the couch. 

"hansol and i had a fight and he isn't answering his phone. i don't know where he is and he's never been this mad at me." seungkwan cries again, "he's so mad."

minghao was confused at the idea of hansol being mad. he's only seen him mad once and that's when jisoo broke his phone and that was a year ago. 

usually hansol was laid back and calm he never really was mad. so minghao couldn't even wrap his mind on what seungkwan did to piss hansol off.

"what even happened?" minghao asks, he comfortably slides his arm around seungkwan. he's never seen him this sad and he even wanted to start crying. 

"i was out for class okay and i went out to eat with hyejin noona cause she owned me lunch. and so i had noona take a picture of me with a big chocolate cake and send it to hansol." seungkwan says, he has to take a break to be able to breath. 

"it's okay take your time." minghao says rubbing his back. 

"and the picture said 'im leaving you i found somebody else ' as a joke! and i guess my phone never sent the picture because when i got home. he was crying and cussing me out saying who was it and why i was leaving him. and he wouldn't let me explain what happened." seungkwan cries, "he stormed out and won't answer." 

"so it was a big misunderstanding?" minghao asks, "he didn't even let you explain?"

seungkwan shakes his head with a loud sigh, "he isn't answering his phone. he wouldn't even let me show him my phone where the picture failed to send." 

seungkwan started crying again harder than he had before. minghao felt himself even tearing up because this side of seungkwan was rare.

minghao heard a soft knock on the door. he pats seungkwan's back before running to see who it was. usually jihoon has his key but sometimes he does forget it in his book. 

minghao was surprised to see mingyu at his door. but then he realized he was 30 minutes late to picking him up.

"im so sorry. seungkwan and hansol had a fight and he came over." minghao whispers, "don't think i flaked out on you."

"course not, hansol was at seungcheol hyung's apartment earlier. is he okay?" mingyu asks, "hansol's a mess."

minghao shakes his head, "he's not too good."

minghao watches mingyu remove his shoes and join him on the couch. he didn't even get to look at mingyu today and god did he look handsome. 

he was wearing all black almost similar jeans as minghao. he wore a knit black sweater with his fists bawled in the sleeves and it was so cute. his hair was messy like he just woke up and he had thick black frames on.

minghao was in awe of how beautiful mingyu really is. he joined them on the couch sitting on the other side of seungkwan.

"seungkwannie~" mingyu sings, "how are you holding up?"

"im sad. did you see him at all hyung? how is he?" 

minghao found it sweet how even at seungkwan's worse time. he was thinking about hansol's well being. is that how being in love was? you put that person in front of your problems? 

"he's holding up. did you really find somebody else?" 

"no, hyung. i love him so much, he's my best friend and means so much to me. i could never leave him, he's my everything." seungkwan cries, "he really is." 

minghao had to turn to show that he wasn't crying. seungkwan and hansol were everybody's goals kind of like seungcheol and jeonghan. 

the love and compassion they have for each other. their friendship and relationship is something everybody admires and wishes they had. 

hansol and seungkwan were on and off in middle school and have been dating for five years. they were everything to each other.

and it sucked seeing them hurting like this. they were minghao's best friends he felt their hurt.

"seungkwan would you like to go to the movies with me and minghao? i'll pay for you and we'll have lots of fun." mingyu says with a smile, "okay?"

seungkwan rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and nods slowly. 

"okay great!" mingyu smiles as he takes seungkwan's hand. 

the three depart from the apartment towards the nearby theater. minghao still promises to drive and even lets seungkwan have aux. which is rare cause he always is in charge of aux. 

"what movie were you guys planning to see?" seungkwan asks, "did you ever decide?"

minghao shakes his head, "i never had the time." 

"we can see sausage party. it's some US movie that's new. it's supposedly really good and funny i need to laugh." seungkwan says, "is that okay?"

"wouldn't see why not!" mingyu grins, "that okay minghao?"

minghao nods as him and mingyu buys them the tickets. seungkwan was starting to smile a bit more and his puffy eyes were starting to return to normal. 

minghao offers to buy them a big popcorn and even drinks. he tries not to cry as the price rises up to $25 but hey it was to make seungkwan happy. 

the three enter the semi packed theater and manage to get the top row all together which is rare. minghao couldn't help but wonder how hansol was doing.

minghao: hansol are you okay 

the previews were quick and before he could check for a reply he had to shut his phone off. mingyu and seungkwan giggled at the crude jokes and remarks. it was nice to see some of his favorite people happy. 

the three were in fits throughout the movie. mingyu had tears welling his eyes from what minghao could see. but there was a part in the movie that left mingyu blushing like a virgin bride. 

"oh my god." seungkwan flushes as the scene finally calmed down. it was so X rated that minghao kind of wanted to die. he felt like he was watching porn and the idea had him flustered. 

it was a funny movie and it made seungkwan happy so he was happy. 

"thank you guys for hanging out with me." seungkwan smiles, "sorry for ruining your date." 

"it's okay!" mingyu and minghao say in unison

"you guys are really the same." seungkwan grins, "i want you guys to be happy always."

"seungkwan don't." minghao pouts

"im not trying to be sappy! you're one of my best friends, minghao. i want you to be happy and mingyu i really like you and appreciate your friendship. just be happy!" seungkwan says, "okay?"

"oh my god are you crying?" mingyu asks as he grabs softly at minghao's chin. 

"don't make fun of me." minghao groans as he tries to wipe his tears. 

mingyu had beat him to the punch and was already brushing his tears off with his thumbs. he caught minghao off guard with a kiss that felt like silk. 

"gross!" seungkwan yells teasingly before shoving minghao a little. 

"it is what it is." minghao shrugs like the kiss didn't leave his face as red as a cherry tomato. 

as they're exiting the theater they see a familiar car blasting music. it was hansol with his ever so supportive parents jeonghan and seungcheol in the.

"it's like straight out of a fucking movie." mingyu mummers as he grabs minghao's hand to pull him aside.

hansol gets out of the backseat and practically runs to seungkwan knocking him clean off the ground. their limbs were all intertwined with a tight grip on each other.

minghao watches as hansol's fingers grasp on the thickness of seungkwan's hoodie and buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

"i am so sorry. i was being so stupid and i know now you were just trying to be your stupid loving self and your signal really sucks. why haven't we switched you over to att? remind me to do that before tmobile officially ruins our relationship. i talked to hyejin noona and she explained everything." hansol says, his voice was muffled with either tears or cloth. 

seungkwan grips onto his lower back, "you've been telling me to switch for so long i don't know why i didn't listen to you, hansol!"

"are they really crying about their cellphone companies?" minghao says, "or am i just hearing wrong?"

"nope, you're hearing right. but he has a point tmobile service is shit." mingyu tells him, "that's why i can never send quality nudes to you fast enough."

"can you shut the fuck up?" minghao groans 

"make me." mingyu says with a smirk which made minghao want to kick him in the dick. 

"we are trying to have a moment here!" seungkwan says cutting their conversation off.

"i love you so much, seungkwan." 

"i love you just as much." seungkwan cries as he kisses hansol so hard it left a mark on seungkwan's forehead. 

"beautiful! amazing! wonderful!" jeonghan cheers from the car, "magnificent!"

"come on you too! the food is getting cold." seungcheol yells 

the two collect themselves off the ground and wave goodbye to mingyu and minghao. minghao envied how innocent and pure their love was. 

"how did hansol know we were here?" 

"i told him. i hated seeing how sad seungkwan was and told him to get his shit together and come see us after the movie." mingyu says, "plus seeing you cry for seungkwan broke my heart. you really care about him a lot don't you?"

minghao nods, "he's like my annoying ass brother. both of them are. i was the reason for them to even be dating so they mean a lot to me."

"i could tell. i agree with the annoying ass brother part, hansol truly takes that roll. so what now?" mingyu asks as the two swings their hands front to back on the way to the car.

"wanna go watch scary movies at my place?" 

"i'd love too," mingyu says as he manages to wrap his arm around minghao's shoulder with their hands still tightly together. 

maybe jeonghan was right with the whole cuddling during scary movies. mingyu didn't let go off minghao the entire time but minghao found himself clinging just as hard around his firm waist. 

he was going downhill with mingyu wasn't he? is this what falling in like feels like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea from the minghao, seungkwan and mingyu selfie they posted like two days ago if you recognize the outfits they're wearing kudos to you
> 
> also sausage party was wild and i don't know if it's out in Korea i just did a random ass movie there's a big food orgy at the end that's where everybody was flustered at


	4. i'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu: let's hang out with each other's friends today to have our relationship strengthen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i ever let this series end? the answer is never:)

minghao hated this idea his hands sweated at the text lighting up his phone. 

mingyu: let's hang out with each other's friends today to have our relationship strengthen!

minghao thought it was a weird statement coming from mingyu but he had a point. future relationships are always better if you get along with your partners friends. right? 

minghao had now been waiting at the park for mingyu's friends to show up. he has met wonwoo a few times because that's mingyu's best friend. he kind of knows seokmin he's in the same choir as jihoon. mingyu was also having his friends minhyuk and kihyun show up. 

his phone buzzes softly in his lap with mingyu's contact name flashing brightly. 

mingyu: so it's just hansol and seungkwan hanging out with me today. right?

minghao: no that was too easy bc you already know them. it'll be jihoon, jisoo, soonyoug and hui!

mingyu: who the hell is hui? is that junhui???

minghao: oh god no it's my friend hui who is also chinese he's from jiangsu

mingyu: do you board up all the chinese students who go here?

minghao: yep we gotta stay together but seriously if they act like dicks tell me okay? they aren't the meanest but they really love me and want the best. 

mingyu: i want the best for you too! so let's be good examples for our friends okay? see you later! 

minghao: byeeee

"minghao!?" a voice yells out, the figure had a sign that someone you'd see a limo driver hold.

the figure wasn't too much taller than minghao and had cotton candy pink hair. he had soft features and a nice smile but god he was loud. 

"the name is kihyun yoo! i am here to break down your spirit and see if you're right for mingyu!" he yells as he sticks his hand out for a handshake.

minghao shakes it willingly with a smile. he didn't know what he got into but he knows mingyu has a talent of picking out cute friends. 

"kihyun you can't run away like that!" another stranger yells as he catches up to kihyun. 

"you almost got hit by a car you dipshit!" wonwoo calls after the first stranger, "why are you guys so stupid!?"

"i had to make sure that kihyun wasn't going to get himself killed." the 2nd stranger says, "he's my roommate." 

"and you are?" minghao asks pointing to the man, "you obviously know me."

"i am minhyuk lee! trusty friend of mingyu kim ready to see if you're stable enough for him." minhyuk says with a smile, "are you ready for today?"

minghao nods, "you guys can't break my spirit."

"you already know me but seokmin is caught up with something so he said he'd might meet us later but probably not. let's get going okay?" wonwoo says with a grin, "it'll be fun!"

minghao didn't know exactly what he got into by the way kihyun and minhyuk were acting. he wants mingyu's friends to like him because he does like mingyu a lot. 

"so minghao what's your full name?" minhyuk asks as they arrive to wonwoo's car. 

"minghao xu." 

"where were you born?"

"haicheng, liaoning, china."

"birthday?" kihyun says speedily, he was prepared for these questions.

"november 7th 1997."

"so you and mingyu are around the same who's the hyung?" minhyuk asks, "it's important to know!"

"mingyu because his birthday is  
in april. but we don't use hyung a lot since we're close in age. what about you too, aren't you dating?" minghao retorts

"minhyuk is older than me he was born the 3rd of november 1993 while i was born the 22nd." kihyun sighs, "but he makes me call him hyung sometimes."

"it's nice to gloat." minhyuk grins as he pats kihyun's cheek softly. 

"your birthday is the same as my hyung jihoon's birthday." minghao says, "do you know him?"

"yeah! we're both apart of the choir here he's one of the best singers we have. you guys are friends?" minhyuk questions, "uh the more you know."

minghao nods, "anymore questions?"

"of course but they're waiting till we reach the restaurant to ask." wonwoo pipes from the drivers seat, "they were planning all day."

"we love mingyu we just want him to chose right. since he told us he got your number in a dominos parking lot. we thought it sounded kind of sketchy at the least." kihyun states, "doesn't it?"

"was he the one to tell you i was the one who he hit on? he was being sketchy and came to my car at midnight!" minghao groans, "i was minding my damn business!"

the 3 of them chuckle which has minghao a bit confused. why are they laughing?

"you are cute we can't blame him for doing that. it's just he didn't know about you and so when he told us that. we thought someday we'll have to meet him." minhyuk says, "are we wrong for that?"

"that's understandable i guess." minghao mummers, "not wrong at all."

minghao sat twiddling his thumbs as they pulled up to a restaurant that he hasn't been too. he was going into this whole day blindsided. he liked having plans and know what he was going to do in the next hour. 

but minghao had to remember that these were mingyu's friends. they didn't really focus on time management and they like doing things freely. he has to know how to hang with his friends to be able to maybe be his boyfriend.

"so when you first went on your date with mingyu. we told us you bring mace now why is that?" wonwoo asks, "did you think he was gonna kill you?"

minghao shakes his head quickly, "no no no! my hyung jihoon was just nervous for me and wanted me to be safe." 

"mingyu is like a puppy though!" kihyun says as the four of them sit at a booth. 

minghao let wonwoo in the booth first so if they pissed him off or he wanted to cry he could run out fast and easy. 

"but i never rarely dated it wasn't my scene because nobody really liked me! he was very surprised and wanted me to be safe!" minghao states firmly with a frown, "mingyu is so nice and really sweet. i feel bad for doing it." 

minhyuk nods agreeably, "glad you feel bad!" 

"what do you want to get out with your relationship with mingyu?" kihyun asks with an arched brow, "he's successful what's your goal?" 

minghao sucks in his cheek as he feels his heart race, "well we aren't really dating officially yet? just like casually?"

"so you don't have the ambition to pursue a serious relationship with mingyu?" wonwoo retorts quickly, "just a fling?"

"no no no! i didn't say that!" 

"it seemed like that's what you were applying." minhyuk snorts as the waiter finally arrives.

minghao's heart wouldn't stop racing and he really couldn't breathe. he shakily orders a small meal that won't make him puke and hands him the menu. 

"so what do you mean by just causally dating?" kihyun asks, "since you said you weren't doing a fling?"

minghao sighs, "we've only been going on dates and stuff for about two months now? we're taking things slow and haven't really officially had the title of boyfriends. mingyu respects my wishes of going slow and that's what we're doing." 

the three of them nod in unison as they let minghao's answer simmer with them. were they done with the questions? 

"did you have a bad relationship beforehand? is that why you were so hesitant about dating?" minhyuk asks sincerely, "does mingyu know?

minghao was confused to how minhyuk could even tell that minghao had that bad of a relationship. was it that obvious to why he was weird about relationships? 

"no he doesn't know because i hadn't found the right to tell him yet. why would i come out and say i was in a really bad relationship and can't function normally because of it?" minghao says, "like nobody can just drop it like it was nothing."

"but don't you think he deserves to know? he'd do anything for you, dude." kihyun says with a smile, "he really cares about you."

"of course and i want to tell him i really do. mingyu deserves the world don't you think?" minghao says softly, "i want to be able to give him everything he needs."

"AW" minhyuk yells shaking kihyun by his arm, "THAT WAS GENIUNE."

"shut up," minghao mumbles embarrassingly, "he is way too good for me and he knows it and so do you guys."

"nobody ever said that, minghao ah. ive seen you and mingyu together and you guys are really great together. you make mingyu so happy and that's all i could ever want for him." wonwoo says with a grin, "he's my best friend like a little brother to me and i want him to always be happy."

minghao can't help but smile at them as their food arrives to the table. the questions die down for awhile and they have nice conversations during the rest of their meals.

minghao also learns things about mingyu that he wouldn't have told minghao. like how mingyu's favorite animal is a dog and how he used to always sleep with a stuffed pug. his favorite snapchat filter is the flower one because it 'makes his skin look really nice' or how he can only eat pizza with lays chips crushed on it. he found out also that mingyu loves to clean and is good at sports and loves spicy food. 

and mingyu cries at rom coms moves and likes the last song the most. minghao likes that mingyu speaks of minghao highly when he sees anything related to him. wonwoo told him that mingyu once went on an explanation about how cute minghao is when he blushes because he saw a tomato in a store. minghao didn't know if he wanted to find it ridiculously cute or embarrassing. 

"i think you pass the test for dating mingyu in the near future," kihyun says, "you genuinely care about him and that's all i want for him."

"you might not say it aloud but the mention of his name brightens your entire face." minhyuk grins as he backhugs kihyun, "it's kinda gross like a lovesick puppy."

minghao blushes as he holds onto his cheek embarrassingly was it that bad? 

"what a baby." wonwoo coos as he pinches minghao's cheek, "mingyu is right you do blush cutely."

"can we stop bullying me!" minghao whimpers, "wonwoo hyung do you think i am good for mingyu?"

"of course!" wonwoo grins happily, "you're perfect for him."

minghao smiles happily as he follows the theee of them back to the car. he feels his phone buzz softly in pocket.

mingyu: how'd it go, baby? 

minghao's eyes almost fall out of his head as he stares as the text. where did the baby come from? 

minghao: ahh it went good ill see you at my dorm afterwards right? 

mingyu: yep see you then!

minghao tried to get his heart to slow down but mingyu calling him baby kind of had his heart racing. minghao had gotten the approval of mingyu's closest friends and that was another step in their relationship they overcame. and minghao couldn't be happier.


	5. me + you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu arches a brow, "he told me that he never was a fan of pet names like that." 
> 
> "that's a lie he loves it," soonyoung giggles, "try to call him baby."
> 
> he cocks his head towards soonyoung now, "why baby?"
> 
> "we always call him our little baby and jeonghan hyung calls minghao his sunflower and he loves it he gets all blushy." jihoon laughs, "it makes him really happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingyu meets minghao's friends how nice

jihoon: turn around dumbass 

mingyu turns to see soonyoung, jisoo, jihoon and who he assumes was hui at a cafe. mingyu waves as he makes his way to their table with a smile. 

"hello," mingyu says with a small bow to each individual person. he wants to have a good impression on minghao's friends because they're minghao's friends. 

"he's polite and handsome i already like him." hui grins, "minghao caught a good one." 

mingyu smiles at the compliment as he takes a seat next to hui and jisoo. he didn't know what he would get out of this but he wanted their approval.

"so mingyu where are you from?" soonyoung asks as he adjusts his beret, "where is your hometown?"

"anyang, gyeonggi." mingyu says proudly, "but i moved to seoul around when i was 12." 

"i know somebody from that area he's kinda weird." soonyoung mumbles absentmindedly, "but he's really nice." 

mingyu couldn't help but laugh at the comment, "that's always good!"

"how old are you again, mingyu?" jihoon chirps up, "same age as minghao correct?"

mingyu nods, "i am a little bit older than him though so i would technically be the hyung." 

"do you make him call you hyung?" hui asks, "if the age is so close?"

mingyu shakes his head quickly, "we are just comfort and call each other by our names because we're close in age."

"i have a question now!" jisoo pipes up from stuffing a croissant down his throat. his voice was barely audible from all of the crumbs falling out his mouth. 

"ahh, hyung." jihoon groans as he wipes the corners of jisoo's mouth, "swallow first okay?" 

mingyu couldn't help but smile at how sincere jihoon is to his hyung. it was sweet and a different side of jihoon that he doesn't rarely see. 

"my question is what are you looking for in a relationship with minghao? like what would you like from him?" jisoo asks as he props his head in his hands. 

jisoo bats his eyes cutely as he awaits for mingyu's answer. 

"we aren't officially using the term 'boyfriend' yet it's kind of like 'pals who kinda kiss and cuddle sometimes' right now? i really do like minghao he means a lot to me." mingyu smiles shyly, "he's everything i want in a relationship ya know? he's really cool isn't he?" 

"god he's like a lovesick puppy," jihoon laughs, "like a literal baby."

"it's kind of cute isn't it?" hui says, "how many people can say that they have a stable relationship and it's only two months in?"

mingyu smiles, "maybe i am a lovesick puppy? all i know is that i want to always be around minghao and make him happy."

"my heart just fell to my ass that was so sweet," soonyoung coos as he reaches to pinch mingyu's cheek. 

"gross," jisoo laughs as swats soonyoung's hand away for mingyu. 

the four of them explained they all had questions for mingyu to ask and that they'd go around in a circle to ask him. it'd start with jisoo and end with hui in a circular motion.

"question numero uno, why'd you hit on minghao in a dominos parking lot?" jisoo asks, "what gave you the confidence?"

mingyu furrows his brows at that question as he collects a solid answer, "well ya see it was late and he looks really nice when i saw him. and my confidence came up when he looked at me and i thought when would i ever see somebody like him again?" 

"my turn, do you know that minghao is sensitive and has to be taken care of in a certain way? he isn't just something you can mess around with." jihoon states firmly, "you can't give up on this ya know?"

"he is sensitive and he is sweet and compassionate and thoughtful. but he's also strong and bold and brave. he's a unique character trust me i won't be messing around with him." mingyu says confidently, "i am not that type of person."

"me! me!" soonyoung yells happily, "do you have any cute friends who need a boyfriend!"

"yes! his name is seokmin and he's single and you guys would be very cute." mingyu laughs as he pats soonyoung's plush cheek. 

"soonyoung!" jihoon laughs, "this is about minghao!"

"hey i can always ask questions about me, that's not too bad." soonyoung laughs, "always a helping hand."

"me next, has minghao taught you any of his native tongue?" hui asks teasingly, "any chinese?" 

mingyu nods, "he teaches me chinese here and there so i know how to cuss in chinese."

jihoon laughs at the top of the table, "he does cuss in chinese a lot."

"whenever he stubs his toe he always yells 'tā mā de' loudly and angrily it's kinda cute." mingyu mumbles shyly, "he gets all flushed face and says 'qǐng duō duō guān zhào' and it's really cute." 

"i am gonna throw up," jisoo says as he pretends to puke up his salad that he had gotten recently. 

"yah! he's in love let him be in love!" soonyoung defends, "don't be a negative nelly!"

mingyu laughs as he takes one of hui's grapes, "anymore questions?" 

"why do you like minghao so much?" jihoon asks, "why do you wanna be in a relationship with him?"

"like why do i have feelings for him?" mingyu says, "that's what you want to know?"

the four of them nod, "like what do you like about minghao? talk about him." hui says with a smile.

"ahh he makes me laugh which is really nice. he is fun to be around and doesn't sugarcoat how he feels. he knows how i like my coffee which is nice because i didn't have to tell him. he knows that i wear a chain necklace everyday because i think it gives me good luck." mingyu says, "minghao knows how to make me feel good about myself and he protects me as i do the same for him. and i like that we have that mutual understanding." 

"he also is just minghao. he's really great and he makes me feel valued everyday. he does that for anybody because he loves everybody so much." mingyu explains, "don't you agree?" 

mingyu looks at the pair of eight eyes staring at him blankly. did he say something wrong? was that too much? did he already fuck this up?

"THAT WAS SO CUTE." jisoo yells loudly, "I FEEL LIKE IM IN A NICHOLAS CAGE MOVIE."

"I LOVE THOSE MOVIES." mingyu yells in agreement, "MY FAVORITE IS THE LAST SONG!" 

"ME TOO!" jisoo yells even louder getting glares from the customers in the cafe. 

"you guys are so loud oh my god." jihoon groans, "quiet down." 

"mingyu i have a question!" hui says as mingyu finishes talking about nicholas ca movies.

mingyu snags another grape before edging hui on to ask away. he wondered what hui had in store to ask. 

"have you ever called minghao any cute pet names?" hui asks, "like sweetie or honey or babe?"

mingyu arches a brow, "he told me that he never was a fan of pet names like that." 

"that's a lie he loves it," soonyoung giggles, "try to call him baby."

he cocks his head towards soonyoung now, "why baby?"

"we always call him our little baby and jeonghan hyung calls minghao his sunflower and he loves it he gets all blushy." jihoon laughs, "it makes him really happy." 

"try and text him calling him baby and see how he replies." jisoo tells him, "he'll react differently but then you'll have to try and whenever you get back."

mingyu grabs his phone off of the table to shoot a quick text to minghao. he saw a cutie selfie he took with all of his friends who he couldn't help but aw at. 

mingyu: how'd it go, baby?

mingyu quickly hits send and sets his phone back on the table so everybody could see. they all wait anxiously for minghao's reply. 

minghao: ahh it went good ill see you at my dorm afterwards right? 

"see how he said 'ahh' you had him caught off guard!" hui says, "he's officially unprepared." 

mingyu chuckles at minghao's friends excitement. the boys go on to explain some of minghao's favorite things. he now knows that minghao likes pet names and has a pet lamb he sleeps with. 

he sometimes laughs when he's uncomfortable. he cried when he found out otters hold hands so they don't float away from each other. which mingyu couldn't help but aw at because how can somebody be that cute? he talks about mingyu and he won't stop smiling about mingyu when he's done. 

how can somebody be that cute? mingyu realizes that it was getting late so he took a quick picture to send to minghao.

"do you all give me the okay to date minghao in the future?" mingyu asks as he stands up. 

they all nod and give a big thumbs up, "go home to your man!" 

mingyu blushes as he runs to hurry up to his car that had been parked across the street. he was excited to see minghao at the apartment because he'd be the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tā mā de = fuck
> 
> qǐng duō duō guān zhào = please take care of me
> 
> imma be honest and say i google searched these so if they're wrong oops


	6. what did i do to deserve you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "became good friends with each other's friends, found out more about each other AND had a serious talk? we're really moving on up on this relationship, baby." mingyu teases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this whole chapter with their friends and this lil end bit together but it was a really long read so i spilt it up in threes

minghao: where are you? i am bored as fuck and hungry

mingyu: did you not eat when you were out with my friends?

minghao: i got like a salad bc your friends were stressing me out and i didn't want to puke when i was tryna make a good impression

mingyu: you're so cute baby

minghao: did my friends tell you i actually like pet names

mingyu: maybe maybe not be home in 5 babe :-)

mingyu grins to himself as he drives to minghao's dormitory. he was excited to see how minghao's day was with his friends and if they treated him nicely. 

mingyu arrives quickly and sees minghao waiting outside the dorm for him. his body was wrapped in a thick cotton blanket and his hair was covered by a cute knit blue beanie. 

"you waited for me? i am truly flattered." mingyu laughs as he greets minghao with a tight hug. 

"no i had hopes you were gonna be my hero and bring food secretly. but i guess not?" minghao sulks teasingly as he grabs mingyu by the hand. 

he leads mingyu up the stairs never letting go off his hands his slender fingers were tighter around his. he loved when they held hands because it just felt right. 

"would you like me to make you food? i am a good cook!" mingyu says as he takes a seat at the dinner table. 

"or we could order food?" minghao suggests

"do you think im not a good cook?" mingyu pouts 

"no no i didn't say that! just that there's a nearby pizza place and it could get by quicker?" minghao explains, "im REALLY hungry." 

"do you have lays?" 

"yeah i bought some today because i found out you only eat pizza with lays on them." minghao says quietly as he points at the counter with two big bags of lays. 

"what did i do to deserve you?" mingyu gasps dramatically as he pulls minghao close to him. 

"you're so cheesy," minghao mummers in his arms, "so what type of pizza?"

"you chose i'm not that picky." mingyu says as he presses a sloppy kiss to minghao's cheek before letting go of him.

minghao visibly wipes his cheek in a rush before calling a nearby pizza place. mingyu makes his way to the couch and sorts out movies for them to watch. 

he wasn't sure what type of movie that minghao wanted to watch. was he in the mood for a romantic movie? scary (god he hope he didn't) or comedy?

"there's already a movie in," minghao whispers before he has to order. 

mingyu takes all of the nearby blankets into his arms he pulls them up around his body to create a solid warmth. it was getting cold in seoul and minghao's dorm was not the warmest.

"you're cold aren't you? jihoon hyung always keeps the damn AC on even when it'll snow." minghao mummers as he turns up the heat, "it'll warm up. don't be pack these all on you because it'll get hot and you'll faint."

mingyu smiles as he narrows his blanket use to one before scooting closer to minghao on the couch. their knees touched slightly and minghao automatically had his head in mingyu's neck. 

"how was it hanging out with my friends? were kihyun and minhyuk nice to you?" mingyu asks, "it wasn't too bad?" 

minghao shakes his head, "they were really nice! they were very abrupt and very energetic. they're all like puppies."

"yeah they're very i guess jumpy?" 

"yes they are! they asked me what i wanted to pursue out of this relationship with you. they thought i wanted to be in a fling with you and that was scary. because i thought is that how people think i am with you?" minghao explains, "like do i appear as if i don't want this relationship as much as you?" 

"what do you mean?" mingyu asks softly, "i don't get what you're saying." 

minghao lets out a shaky breath, "i like you a lot mingyu and it's only been a few months and that's scary. i was in a relationship like three years ago with a boy who didn't like me as much as i did."

mingyu puts his arm around minghao rubbing his shoulder soothingly. he wasn't going to rush minghao to speak because it was obviously serious. 

"and that influenced my ideals on relationships that they kinda suck and take a lot of energy. but with you it's different? i like you a lot and i always just want to be with you. and i'm not sure that you want that as much as me?" minghao mummers shyly, "do you?"

"you're so stupid." mingyu laughs

"MINGYU." minghao yells as he looks up at mingyu with a stupid smile. why was he so stupid?

"did my friends not tell you how much i talk about you? or how that if i see anything related to you, i'll talk about you nonstop. you make me happy and you make me feel good. you don't think i want this and to be around you like this as much as you? are you that stupid?" mingyu chuckles as he kisses minghao's cheek.

minghao scrunched his nose in a cutely matter, "this was our first serious conversation." 

"became good friends with each other's friends, found out more about each other AND had a serious talk? we're really moving on up on this relationship, baby." mingyu teases as he pats the side of minghao's cheek.

minghao's cheeks flushed quickly and when the doorbell rang, mingyu's never seen him run that fast. minghao collects the pizzas and hits play on the tv. 

"AHHHHH ITS THE LAST SONG." mingyu screams loudly, "WHEN'D YOU GET IT?" 

"iwentoutandboughtittodayafterifoundoutyoulikedit..." minghao says quickly to the point that mingyu could barely understand it. 

"you bought it after you heard that i liked it? i truly don't deserve you, minghao xu." mingyu grins, "come here." 

minghao sets the pizza down on the coffee table, "why should i?"

"i want to kiss you." mingyu pouts, "guòlái, qǐng." 

minghao smiles softly as he comes closer to mingyu. he sits himself upon mingyu's lap and straddles his legs a little. he rests his arms around mingyu's neck and presses his forehead to mingyu's.

mingyu wasn't ready for the close skin to skin contact and couldn't help but blush fiercely. 

"you weren't expecting this, were you?" minghao asks, "caught you off guard for once, right?"

"i hate when you tease me." mingyu mummers, "just kiss me already."

minghao finally scoots close enough to kiss mingyu softly but still managed to hold onto him tightly. he even managed to suck on mingyu's lower lip a bit which drove him wild. did his friends tell him that too?

"OKAY! SHIT!" 

minghao practically throws himself off of mingyu and sits next to him. his face was a flush pink and mingyu imagines his face looked the same. 

hansol and seungkwan stood in the doorway alongside jihoon. mingyu didn't know how long they stood there but it was still embarrassing.

"i get you guys had the apartment together for about 40 minutes but shit keep that in your room." jihoon groans, "i don't want to see a hardcore makeout session when i get home." 

"you guys are shameless. no respect." seungkwan sighs dramatically, "my hyung is all grown up."

"shut the fuck up." minghao says, "please just shut up!"

"i won't say anything if you give me a slice of pizza." hansol pipes up, "i will keep my word and cleanse my eyes."

"deal." mingyu tells him, "we're about to watch the last song."

"you love that movie." seungkwan says happily as he follows hansol to the pizza. 

the four of them and later jihoon joins to watch the last song. mingyu didn't let go of minghao's hand underneath the covers and minghao even wiped his tears at the end. 

he has said this many of times but truly. what did he do to deserve somebody like minghao in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guòlái = come here 
> 
> qǐng = please

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was a bit nicer bc after me and my sister decided she should take his number she told him she didn't know if she'd use it and he sped off so rudely


End file.
